Yo nací para decirte que te amo
by HarukoU
Summary: Cause I was born to tell you I love you, and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine...Stay with me tonight. // ONE-SHOT


_Esto...Es como una 'carta a Sai'. Por que,bueno, esta en la perspectiva de Suigetsu. **Para ti, amor, que en estos días de invierno tan fríos, te hecho tanto de menos (U)**_

**Pareja: **SuiSai / Suigetsu x Sai

**Disclaimer: **Estas dos bellezas pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

**!: - **No lemon.

- _Blabla: Narrador externo. _

- Lalala: Suigetsu piensa.

**Por cierto: **El fanfic está **100% **inspirado en la cancion _Your Call - Secondhand Serenade. _Vamos, es que es la canción ahí escrita.

* * *

_En una de las muchas calles de Tokio, hay una casa...En realidad hay muchas...pero en esa casa, se encuentra Suigetsu, con el teléfono móvil en la mano, y casi reventándole por la fuerza que ejercía en él._

Estoy aquí, Sai, esperando tu llamada, enfermo de amor por ti, pedazo de memo. Estoy enfadado, quiero oír tu voz. Estoy desesperado, por tu llamada, escuchando la canción que solíamos cantar en el coche, el verano pasado. ¿Te acuerdas? _Aquí_ de _Allison..._Y cada vez que el cantante decía _'por que te amo'_ tu me agarrabas muy fuerte de la mano, mientras conducías. La repetíamos, tantas veces...cuando quedábamos de vernos, siempre.

Tal vez, si me vieras, dirías que estoy pinzado, que exagero y que soy demasiado empalagoso. Lo soy, lo sé, lo siento. Pero es que yo nací para decirte que te amo, y estoy condenado a hacer lo que tengo que hacer por demostrarte que si desaparecieras de este mundo yo me moriría. Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche, para hacerte mio.

_Cada vez se desespera más. El había quedado de llamarle a una hora determinada, para luego salir a tomar algo. Suigetsu se tiró en la cama, boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y con una finas y caprichosas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

Yo ante ti estoy desnudo, frágil, y sin armas, por que solo con una mirada me lo arrebatas todo, Sai...Esto es muy fuerte...Sólo con mirarme. Me siento ambicioso, me siento egoísta, te quiero solo para mi. Y cuando te tengo frente a frente escuchando tu voz tan falsamente inocente y viendo como te sonrojas, una agradable sensación de seguridad recorre todo mi cuerpo, instalándose por último en mi corazón. Haciendo que inevitablemente te bese y te abrace...Lo siento, Sai, por aveces ser tan pesado pero es que no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti, y ahora estas en mi, te tengo para mi.

Por que, cada aliento que tomas cuando estas sentado a mi lado, da vida a mis profundas esperanzas... Si, por ti me cruzaría el mundo, y haría lo que me pidieses, dime, ¿cual es tu fantasía? Tu solo pide, y yo me levanto de esta cama y dejo el teléfono tirado y salgo corriendo a bajarte un pedacito de luna. Por que si la bajo toda, no tendríamos que mirar cuando estamos por la noche acostados en la cama mirando por la ventana ¿Verdad?

_La noche avanzaba, así como su desesperación por escuchar la voz de su amor...Se colocó en posición fetal y se quitó la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, dejándose los vaqueros blancos y dejando el teléfono al lado de su corazón, mientras se preguntaba casi llorando, donde estaba Sai...estaba muy preocupado._

Es que amor, yo nací para decirte que te amo y estoy condenado a estar donde estoy. Y estoy cansado de sentirme tan solo...Y este momento solitario me hace querer volver a casa, junto a ti...Para que seas solo mio, quedate conmigo esta noche.

Entonces, tocan el timbre de casa; me levanto corriendo dejando el teléfono el la cama. Y cuando abro la puerta ahí estas tu. Me tiro hacia a ti abrazándote y reclamándote falsamente enfadado que por que no me llamaste antes. Pero es que, cuando llegues a entender todo lo que yo te amo vas a darte cuenta del por que de mis acciones.

- Amor,- me dices, sonriéndome y cerrando la puerta tras de ti- si solo han pasado 6 horas desde que nos vimos, y te llame hace una.

_Al darse cuenta de esa realidad, Suigetsu baja la cabeza y se refugia en el pecho de su uke, aspirando todo su olor. Y luego, levanta la cabeza, para besarle y perderse en su dulce boca._

_-_Dejame en paz, yo solo quería decirte que te amo, a la cara. - Y ahora, Sai, ya estas aquí. Y yo te estoy diciendo las palabras que hace algunos días, empezaron a salir de mi boca con un sentido real. - Por que yo naci para decirte que te amo. Por favor, quedate esta noche...

* * *

_Que decís? ://D_


End file.
